To Be or Not to Be A Volturi
by Harvest Eclipse
Summary: My name is Rikky and I remember the day I became a vampire. The day I died, and the day I was reborn.
1. Character info

My name is Rikky and I remember the day I became a vampire. The day I died, and the day I was reborn


	2. Chapter 1

Death is just a word right. Well that is what I thought before I was five. Every detail comes in a hazy image of blood, pain, and the man who saved me, but the piercing scream of the mountain lion still invades my mind day and night. I lay awake at night waiting for the mountain lions piercing scream. Others I awaken from the nightmares of blood-ridden eyes that haunt my very existence. Sometimes in the middle of the night, I can hear a small whisper; my mom thinks it is just my mind playing tricks on me, but I know better than that. People think I am weird only if they knew what I have been through. Some would think I would fear death, but I do not; the shrink I had seen when I was seven yelled denial every time I would talk with him.

My mom became angered with the so-called doctor, and never took me to any type of shrink again. Therefore, that was an upside, but the downside was my mom never lets me out of her sight. I know she cares but come on I am sixteen for crying out loud; of course she thinks I am going to have a major meltdown one of these days, but man that was eleven years ago. Then again my mom thinks my normal attire is a phase I am going through, but then again I think she knows it not a phase. To tell you the truth I think sometimes my mom is a little over the top, because ever since that day I was attacked Mom always told me no matter what happened to her I was to run, and not to seek revenge for her death. I thought that was a lot weirder than my choices of novels.

Chapter 1 Fight or Flight Never Came to Mind

I awoke from the sound of my alarm singing _Never Give Up _by _Two is one _at six in the morning. I had my black skinny jeans, a black hoodie, and my favorite electric blue converse waiting when I finished my shower. The shower was too short for my liking, but hey being late to school is never an impressionable thing (To be honest I agree with the people who say ditching is healthy from time to time) for teachers that is. When I finished dressing I went down stairs quickly to escape my overprotective mom, and her never go in the woods alone speeches. I know she is just worried, but sometime I would like to go into the woods in peace to think about things (Like the man who saved me from the mountain lion for example) that involved my life.

As soon as I went out the door, I headed toward the tree line. When I broke past the line I ran towards the weeping willow tree in the middle of the forest; I call it my díegolnes (secret place) because it was silent, calm, and most of all I am the only person who knows about the willow tree. When I got there I couldn't hear the bird singing in harmony to each other; my mom always says that is a bad omen for people when the walk through the forest without a sound. I noticed that a nearby oak tree's leaves were turned in a wild way indicating that there would be a big storm coming this way very soon. At least I had a little to myself, before I had to go back to the house. I heard the rain begin to fall seconds after I began to read my father's book, and knew that I needed to get back before it started getting worse; so I put away the remainder of my things and start walking home.

The breeze that tickled my face became cold and harsh. The forest floor became muddy and slippery as I stalked through the evergreen forest. When I got near the first clearing, I heard my mother is strained and terrified voice came to me in a scream of pain. I ran blindly towards the clearing with tears swiftly and freely running down my now freezing face. As I blindly broke through the last lining of trees, I saw my mother's life-less, bloody, unmoving body. I slowly walked toward her and fell to my knees, and then I turned her body over. Her eyes were open then as the wind whipped my hair about a small whisper came to my hearing.

"Run honey hurry, don't turn back just RUN….."

I quickly got to my feet and began to run as fast as I could towards the forest. Before I could make it to the tree line I felt cold, hard lips press against my exposed neck, then sharp teeth bit into, my neck, then my arms and ankles. I could not fight for burning pain and agony took over my every being, then darkness surrounded me and left me there with nothing but a broken heart and a pained body. The only thing I could think of was my dead mother who gave up her life to save me.

Jasper's Point of view…

Alice and I were walking through the woods in the early morning taking in the beauty of everything. We were paying attention to anything until an overwhelming smell of blood and vampire venom that was blown our way. I tensed up at the smell, and then looked at Alice knowing then she was having a vision about something. I wanted to run to the smell but knew better if I did without Alice; I might give in a kill again, as I thought of this I heard Alice say.

"We need to help her."

I did not ask any questions because one thing you will learn about my wife…NEVER question her about anything. As we slowed our speed, the first thing I notice was a convulsing girl lying next to a dead women's body. I was too horrified to notice the girl had stopped moving.

"Alice, what do we do?" I asked her questionably

She looked at me then blank; another vision must be playing on her eye, then a smile spread a-crossed her pixie face as she looked at me. I knew then the answer was, and I then nodded and picked up the small changing girl, and ran. I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't kill the girl; I know I am not the most self controlled person in the group, but to be honest I didn't want to kill this innocent girl that lay motionless in my arms. Then it hit me why didn't I want to kill her; I mean I am glade I do not want to hurt or kill her, but I have never had this much self-control when I smelled human blood (I wonder why) before. I didn't notice that we were home until I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder. Carlisle came out and took the girl from my arms and took her inside. Edward, Emmet, Esme, and Bella came home later in the day; I asked Edward and Emmet to help me burry the remains of the women who passed.


	3. Read Please

Hi everyone Harvest here. I have to say a couple of things; one everyone around the world who need help are in my prayer, the people who have lost loved one, and the people who are broken in some way or another. Don't take it personally everyone is somehow or some way broken emotionally or physically even me. Also those people who have died and their families around the world will be in our memories, in our hearts and will be remembered forever. So I'm just going to say it: please bow your head and take a moment of silence or a moment to pray for the people who have died.

…...

...

...

...

...

...

I think all the republicans and democrats need to put aside their stupid prejudice and work together to better America they need to grow up and stop being preschoolers. Then again maybe preschoolers have better cense than that. So hey don't get me wrong I don't dislike anyone but come on what is more important than the people. So put away the banter, get a brain, and work together. Also people need to read the history books if they are in politics maybe they will learn something new. Like I don't know that we might be REPETING HISTORY PEOPLE.

I seen an article about a little child with terminal cancer, and guess what? No matter how hard it gets that little kid has something to smile about, and laugh about. Just think maybe just maybe we can learn a lot from those little kids who are near and dear to everyone. We might just learn life doesn't suck it's we the people who make it stink; remember that when your going to write that down somewhere.

This is not for my story its just something I had to say so stay safe and be the real you.

Sincerely Harvest Eclipse


End file.
